


Hey, remember that time...

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buffy Reference(s), Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Monster of the Week, Post-Season/Series 02, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slice of Life, Traps, also at the end, at the end, kind of a future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott!" Stiles shouted, "Derek! Help!"</p><p>He twisted around to look for whatever was behind him, of course, he couldn't actually see anything in the dark. Stiles stumbled over another patch of wet leaves because he had the absolute worst luck in the world, he couldn’t run for his life without stumbling over something, he just wouldn’t be Stiles if that happened.</p><p>But oh no, he didn't just stumble over some stupid wet leaves, that would be too easy, to lucky, for someone like Stiles. He also tripped and if only it were a tree root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, remember that time...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd, I rea through it half a million times it feels like but I there are any mistakes just let me know.
> 
> Big thanks to Hannah who suffered my endless fretting about it and making her read it a thousand times.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"This is a bad idea." Scott told his best friend as they stumbled blindly through the preserve.

Just that afternoon, Derek had called a pack meeting to inform everyone of a possible hostile roaming around the preserve. Whatever it was, it hadn't done anything yet but, it was pretty much an eventuality. So, of course, Derek declared the woods unsafe for everyone.

Which, in turn, meant that Stiles just absolutely had to go out into the woods to figure out what the heck it was that everyone was so worried about. The only reason Scott was even out here was because he and Allison were having another stupid argument about god knows what.

Stiles scoffed in reply to his friend's reluctance, not taking his eyes off of the ground that he could barely see in the darkness. He was clumsy enough as it was, he didn't need a broken ankle to add to the awkwardness.

Despite the fact that they've spent the last year running through the preserve, Stiles still couldn't navigate any of it worth a damn. He tripped over roots, got scratched at by vines, and stumbled over uneven ground just as much as anyone. Well, that's not true; he definitely stumbled and so on more than any of the wolves.

"Derek is going to maim us because this is a terrible idea." Scott whined, once more, from behind him.

Stile whirled around to face his supposed best friend. Scott, surprised by the action, stumbled back a step.

"You think this is a bad idea?" Stiles practically snarled. Scott nodded, his brown puppy eyes were wide with surprise and a little bit of confusion.

"You forced Derek to give the bite to a old psychopath without telling him your plan ahead of time, the same guy that locked Boyd and Erica in a basement and shocked them to keep them from healing, and, oh yeah, beat the crap out of me." He reminded Scott, his voice was unexpectedly filled with a little (way) more venom than he had intended. " _That_ was a bad idea. And you thought it was a good idea. So I think your idea morals are skewed and therefore invalid so this, this is a perfectly valid idea." Stiles kind of went off on him but seriously. The guy was just not a very good judge of idea potential.

Scott sighed and just gave in, he knew that he couldn't argue with Stiles. Not when he was super serious about whatever it was that they were arguing about. Especially when he was angry.

Stiles had a tendency to become more than a little unreasonable; ignoring anything and everything that he thought was wrong or stupid. There was no point in arguing with Stiles because either way, you lost. Too many times before, Scott had been yelled at over nothing because Stiles was still angry, many times even outright ignored.

Besides, Scott had argued his side of what happened... only God knows how many times. Stiles wasn’t having any of it, he didn’t want to hear it. He only seemed to get more angry and frustrated when Scott tried to explain the situation from his own point of view.

 "So what are we even doing out here?" Scott asked with a defeated sigh, while looking around them and taking in the scenery.

Fucking werewolf night vision would be so helpful right now, Stiles thought as he nearly tripped over yet another tree root.

"Stiles," Scott questioned. "What exactly are we looking for?"

That was a great question, the perfect subject change. The boy could be taught.

"Derek said that there's been some sort of disturbance in the force. I thought we'd come and check it out." Stiles answered. He looked over at his friend while he spoke, effectively taking his eyes off the ground, and that's when the world went topsy turvy. He slid on some wet leaves and landed on his boney ass. Hard.

Scott, being the best friend that he was, just stood there and laughed at him. Didn't even offer a hand to help him up. What a gentlemen, we'd see who was laughing at who the next time Allison talked to either of them. He was like a playful puppy when someone just mentioned her. It was disgusting.

While Stiles pushed himself up with a groan, Scott got his laughter... not under control exactly, 'cause Stiles could still hear him giggling, but he seemed to be calming down.

"So," Scott stared, quietly giggling and fighting for control. "What are we looking for?" He wiped at the imaginary tears on his face as he spoke. Asshole.

"Oh-Uh... you know..." He started. Now that he thought about it...

"You don't even know what the 'disturbance' is?!" Scott shrieked before suddenly growing hopeful. "What if it isn't anything and something is just passing through?" Stiles gave him a look, because seriously?

"It happens sometimes." Scott said defensively.

"No. It really doesn't." He deadpanned. "And anyway, you've gone and jinxed us now haven't you?"

"What?" Cue the confused puppy look, complete with the head tilt and everything.

"You said 'It could be nothing', now it's practically a guaranteed nightmare." Stiles flailed. He has seen way too many horrors in that past year, he didn't need some demon from the final ring of hell to pop up and destroy everything. He had plans!!

"You never know, it could not be dangerous," Scott mumbled. He looked down at his feet sheepishly, unstyled hair flopping into his eyes. They both knew that it wasn't actually a realistic possibility.

"When has something ever not been dangerous? Beacon Hills is the new Hellmouth man," Stiles flailed.

Just then there was loud rustle in the bushes somewhere off to their left.

"Damn it, Scott. I told you, you jinxed us." Stiles whispered to his friend, not taking his eyes off the trees around them.

The rustling grew closer and Stiles impulsively reached out to grab Scott's arm because death was sure to erupt from that stupidly large bush/tree thing. Branches were pushed out of the way and-

"I thought I made things clear at the meeting. No woods." Derek scowled at them as he emerged from the shadows. His thick, black eyebrows were furrowed together, his lips were scrunched into a thin line of disapproval, and his hands tucked into the pockets of his stupid leather jacket. Did he ever take that thing off?

Scott and Stiles both breathed a visible sigh of relief. They sunk into themselves as they exhaled, Stiles even went so far a to throw his head back to sent a silent thankful prayer to the goddesses and gods that looked his way every once in a while.

"And you actually thought we would listen?" Stiles managed to get out before he scoffed at Derek, at the very idea. He sent Derek a disbelieving look. Honestly, it was like the guy hardly even knew them.

"We?" Scott, the traitor, asked accusingly.

All eyes were on him and he twitched a little before finally giving in .5 seconds later.

"Alright, you thought _I_ would listen." Stiles conceded with an almost painful roll of his eyes. Semantics really, 'we' 'I', it didn't matter, they were both there.

Derek didn't reply, just glared at them; or, more accurately, at Stiles. Nothing new there. At one point being on the receiving end of that glare would have made his heart race and his hands shake, and not in a good way. But now? Now he was beyond used to the way his Sourwolf glared and growled.

It totally didn't even faze him anymore.

"I thought you had a survival instinct. As always, I seem to be wrong about how smart you are." Derek walked towards them, dried leaves crunching under his feet.

Derek thought he was smart? Since when? He certainly never treated Stiles like he thought he had a brain in his body.

Scott snorted at Derek's remark. "Stiles has the survival instincts of a rock."

"Hey!" Stiles glared at Scott, hands on his hips. "I'll have you know I do, infact, have survival instincts. I just... don’t always make use of them. But that is not the point."

Stiles turned towards the older man to emphasize his point just as Derek went rigid in front of them. His what-color-even-is-that eyes scanned the forest around them before they flashed that alpha red ominously. If he was a dog Stiles is pretty sure his ears would be twitching every which way as he stood at attention.

"Dude, you just throw yourself into danger. All the time." Scott tried to point out. As always he was completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Would you two shut up for a sec." Derek (maybe) asked. He hadn't gotten better at inflecting his questions the entire time that they had known him.

"Why? What is it?" Scott asked, turning to look at (and listen to) whatever had caught Derek's attention.

"That's what I came out here to find out." Derek growled, before stalking off towards whatever it was that had caught his attention.

"Something smells weird." Scott mentioned as Derek disappeared into the trees.

Stiles turned to stare at his best friend in disbelief. "So you're just going to let him face it on his own?"

This was unbelievable, Scott never stood by while someone else walked into certain doom. He was always the guy who found a way to save everyone, even if he didn't like them; he never just... watched.

When Stiles turned and stared at his friend Scott at least had the decency to look apologetic. "Stiles, go back to the car and have Boyd come meet us. Something's up and Derek's being a moron again."

Truer words and all that shit. Derek had a martyr complex the size of the freaking galaxy. Relief poured through him at Scott's words, Derek needed someone to help him, even though he probably wouldn't accept said help.

"Alright." Stiles complies, mostly because he really doesn't want to be in the middle of that shit storm.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

"Stupid werewolves and their stupid super senses." Stiles muttered. "Let's leave the human to navigate the dark, monster filled woods on his own. That's totally conducive to his escape." Stiles mocked in poor imitation of Scott's voice.

It was dark, there was an unknown possible danger out and about; Stiles felt that he had the right to feel annoyed. The wolves were all about keeping the poor wittle humans out of harms way but it usually just ended with the humans getting into more trouble. He seriously doubted the wolves have figured it out though.

Stiles continued to stumble and trip his way through the woods, grumbling as he went. He kicked at fallen branches and piles of dead leaves as he working himself into a frustrated tissy. Of course, at the time he wasn't thinking about the consequences of making a bunch of noise with monsters and werewolves on the loose.

At first, Stiles didn't notice the extra footfalls behind him, or the the low, sub vocal growl. He didn't notice the quiet tussle of leaves over his own small and totally reasonable and justifiable hissy-fit. Stiles didn't even notice the shadow that gained on him, cast in the pale light of the crescent moon that broke through the trees.

It was when he stopped grumbling to take a breath that he finally noticed the quiet hiss.

"Oh shit!" Stiles whispered loudly before taking off into a run.

Whatever it was, it exploded from it's hiding place to chase after him.

And because Stiles was a total Xander, he just kept running. No well thought out plan or anything like that. He didn't have a weapon on him.

He just ran.

Stiles never has been a long distance runner, he's barely even a short distance runner. You'd think that being chased around by monsters all the time would whip him into shape but, surprisingly, Stiles isn't always the one doing all of the running.

Usually, Stiles can just swoop in and save the day without having to do much running. Although, the lack of running seems to be a by-product of kidnapping...

Man, his life sucks.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted, "Derek! Help!"

He twisted around to look for whatever was behind him, of course, he couldn't actually see anything in the dark. Stiles stumbled over another patch of wet leaves because he had the absolute worst luck in the world, he couldn’t run for his life with stumbling over something, he just wouldn’t be Stiles if that happened.

But oh no, he didn't just stumble over some stupid wet leaves, that would be too easy, to lucky, for someone like Stiles. He also tripped and if only it were a tree root.

As soon as he trips over the thin wire he was sent back to the pack meeting that led him to this very spot.

_Everyone was just getting up to leave, varying degrees of worry on everyone's faces as they started to head for the door. A new threat meant that no one could make plans, 'cause as soon as you had them you'd probably have to cancel them._

_Allison, who was closest to the door and thus farthest from Scott, suddenly stopped and turned to face everyone; exclaiming, "Oh, wait!"_

_Derek heaved a put upon sigh, outright glared at her from spot halfway up the spiral staircase of his new loft, and waved for her to go on._

_"My dad, who also realized that there was... something else in town, set several traps out in the preserve to try and catch the thing. So, watch where you step." She informed them with a dimpled smile._

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" He yelped as a large net lifted him off the forest floor and suspended him about fifteen feet off the ground. 

On the bright side, the creature wouldn't be able to get to him. Right?

Stiles fruitlessly looked around him for any hint of the aforementioned beast. 

Why didn't he bring a stupid freaking flash light? Oh that's right, 'it could lead the creature right to us, plus you've got nightvision, who needs a flashlight when you've got that'. He really needed to start thinking things out a little more. 

Stiles took a few minutes to try and figure a way out of this whole mess a few things started to dawn on him. One, this whole trapped in a net thing, it really wasn't all that comfortable. Two, he could totally just call Scott or Derek or Boyd and have one of them come and get him down. Three, he could totally use his phone as a freaking light source. 

More than a little frantic, Stiles searched through the pockets of his jeans and hoodie, and pulled out his phone with a huge sigh of relief. A small smile began to spread across his face as he pulled up Derek's number without another thought. He dialed and brought the phone up to his face, anxiously chewing at his thumb nail.

"What," Derek answered like usual. Stiles didn't know why but Derek seemed to be complete incapable of inflecting _anything_.

Stiles winced a little before answering. "I know you're busy hunting down our latest invader and everything, but I kind of need your help."

"What. Did. You. Do." Derek demanded. Even through the phone he could hear the deep rumble that could only mean that Derek was using, what he and only he liked to call, the 'alpha voice'.

He should have called Boyd. Calm, quiet Boyd.

"Well," Stiles took a deep breath. "IsortofsetoffoneofArgent'straps, canyoucomegetme?"

Derek sighed. He's been sighing a lot recently, now that Stiles has the moment to think about it. The alpha is probably too done for words with this whole town and it's way too many supernatural problems.

"Where are you," He demanded. 

Stiles answered him with an empty laugh, "Well you see..."

"You don't know." Derek finished for him. The older man sighed again. "I'll be right there, stay where you are."

He hung up before Stiles got the chance to reply, "Like I can go anywhere."

This time, it's Stiles' turn to sigh.

The rope net that keeps him aloft has a slight sway to it that is both oddly soothing and horribly nauseating. The branches of the tree creak and groan from his added weight. 

"Oh my god, I'm going to die like this." Stiles whined. "I'm gonna die in one of stupid Argent's stupid traps because I'm a monster magnet."

As if to prove his point, there's a hiss from creature lurking in the shadows and still dedicated to capturing its prey. Stiles couldn't see it from the safety of his net but... safety net, oh my god.

There were soft thunks and scratches coming from behind him, and when he twisted, flashlight/phone in hand, to take a look, he was met with a pair of glowing yellow eyes not five feet away. He yelled out in surprise and threw his weight backwards, which of course meant that he started swinging.

His last thought was going to be a terrible pun and it was going to be entirely Derek and Scott's fault.

"Stiles." Derek said with an over dramatic eyeroll.

"Would you like, announce yourself or something? Make some noise at the very least?" Stiles asked with a sigh of relief.

For once, he was actually happy about Derek's creeper skills and his ability to sneak around with relative ease. Although Stiles couldn't hear it right then, he knew that the... whatever, was still hanging around. 

Derek looked around them at the series of pulleys that kept Stiles suspended. "How did this happen." He asked flatly, a small smirk on his beautiful face.

"Let's not question this, just get me down before I get rope burns on my ass." Stiles grumbled. Far too many times in his life, Stiles had ended up in impossible situations that he couldn't always get out of on his own. Even he can't explain them all.

Derek rolled his eyes before turning attention back to the problem at hand. He stared at the thick rope that held everything up with a mischievous glint in his red tinged eyes. Stiles barely had time to process before Derek popped his claws and cut through the rope with one swipe.

Stiles shouted as he suddenly fell to the ground, his landing barely cushioned by the coating of dead leaves on the preserve floor. He and the net landed with a loud thud but thankfully without and cracks of bone. His back and ass ached but as he slowly and carefully pushed himself up he felt some dull throbbing from soon to be colorful bruises. 

"You asshole!" Stiles shouted at Derek, who was still sitting up in the tree. Stiles couldn't see much but he could make out the shaking outline of a laughing Derek. "A little warning would have been nice! I could have been seriously injured!"

Derek didn't comment or offer reassurances, he just stared at the younger man as he wiped bits of leaves and dirt off of his backside. 

"You know how you could have avoided this whole mess?" Derek questioned, a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

"How?" Stiles already knew the answer. Derek did this almost everytime Stiles found himself in trouble.

"If you had listened to me for once in your life. You could have been home watch one of those ridiculous shows." Derek answered, turning away to head back to the old house, he knew Stiles would follow.

"They are not stupid or ridiculous!" Stiles squeaked in dismay, trailing after him. "They're awesome, and I know you think so too! I've seen them in your recently watched list on Netflix." 

Derek just shrugged.

"Don't you dare walk away from this! That wasn't the only thing I've seen in your recently watched!" Stiles shouted, speeding up to keep pace with the werewolf.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

About 3 years later....

 

Stiles was lounging on the coach, rewatching some of his favorite episodes of Chuck on Netflix, just generally enjoying a nice lazy day in. No monsters to take care of, no new problems to worry about, no papers to write. Just a good ol' do nothin' kind of day.

Derek was sitting at the dining room table a few feet away, hunched over some blue prints for the new Hale house that he was going to be rebuilding, when all of the sudden the phone started ringing.

"Derek," Stiles whined. 

"Hmm?" 

"Can you get the phone?" He couldn't look away from the T.V. where Sarah Walker was kicking ass and taking names. 

Derek looked up from his plans and around briefly before his eyes settled on the nearest phone. His body sagged in an unsurprised sort of defeat.

"Stiles," He sighed. "The phone is like three feet away from you."

"But I can't reach it." Stiles reached out his arm without leaning forward to should how far it was.

"I'm literally on the other side of the room. Just answer it." Derek huffed before turning back to his prints. 

"Some boyfriend you are." Stiles grumbled before lurching forward to grab the annoying device.

Unfortunately, Stiles might have over estimated the distance just a tiny bit. Which might have, in turn, caused him to fall off of the couch and onto the floor.

"I haven't heard a thud like that since-" 

"Would you just-" Stiles started to interrupt.

"-you had to get cut down from-"

"I swear to god!"

"-Argent's trap, after running from-"

"I'll withhold sex!" 

"- a stray cat." Derek finished with a laugh.

"Errr!" Stiles growled, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Why am I with you?" He asked himself, glaring at Derek over the back of the coach.

The werewolf just gave him a cheeky grin as he walked over to pull Stiles up off the floor. "Because you loooove me," Derek answered and planted a quick peck on his lips.

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
